(TSK)Gingoria
"I'm not a bad hatter! Just a Mad Hatter!" Gingora Hatter is founder and self proclaimed leader of The Soul Knights. He also considers himself to be the strongest, although this is debatable. Personality Gingoria carries himself in a gentlemanly manner, often attempting to keep the other knights on target. He often scolds the other knights when they fail him. He enjoys the stories of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. His favourite character being The Mad Hatter. His hatred on the undead is unparalleled and will destroy them without hesitation. His hatred for the undead seems to be focused on One-Eyed Billy, whom returns the emotion with gusto. Biography Gingoria founded The Soul Knights with the intention of gathering the best of the best into one team to take on the words problems. Prior to forming the knights, Gingoria swore enternal hatred towards the undead race and a entity know as 'One-Eyed Billy'. He travels wherever the undead threat lies, and exterminates it unconditionally. He recruited the other three knights Gwanunig, Crimson Dark Shadow and Shigami to aid him in his quest of protecting the world. The other three knights each took different responsibilities and ultimately became Gingoria's closest allies. Later he welcomed Cuckcoo Rabbit into the knights. However he doesn't consider him a full Knight just yet. Gingoria seems to dislike Elves, claiming that their love of trees, plants and all things nature drives him insane. Well more insane than usual. Equipment and Skills Lucky Door: Gingoira's greatest weapon, it is a door made of wood that grants good luck to it's wielder. It is most effective against the undead. Gingorian Flare: A molotov cocktail of his own creation that is a powerful and signature ability of Gingoria, it burns away all evil it touches. Brunhilda: One of his favourite weapons, Brunhilda is his trusty weapon that takes many forms but often takes the form of a gun of some kind. Master Undead Hunter: Gingoria has sworn eternal hatred to the undead race and has learned all their weaknesses. Relationships Gwanunig Gingoria seems to loath Gwanunig and oftens calls him an elf as a form of insult. In truth he has some trust in Gwanunig's abilities. Crimson Dark Shadow Gingoria and Shadow have a peculiar realitionship. One moment they seem to hate each other and the next they seem to get along very well. Some level of trust however seems to linger regardless of how they act to each other. Gingoira may be Shadow's father, son and grandfather but this seems unlikely. Shigami Gingoria and Shigami have a love hate relationship in that he loves Shigami and Shigami hates him. Despite his tendency to annoy him, Gingoria and Shigami get along most of the time. Cuckoo Rabbit Gingoira, like the other Knights, does not consider Cuckoo Rabbit a full Knight yet. Aside from this he annoys Rabbit as much as the other Knights annoy each other. Quotes *''"Go Gingoria Flare!!"'' Said when using his Gingoria Flare. *''"BILLY!!!"'' Said whenever encountering his immortal enemy.